Empty
by NeoStars
Summary: C'est derrière le feu des projecteurs que se passent cette histoire, derrière leur vie en tant que stars. Tout est fictif, n'oubliez pas. - JongKey / DongHoxAlexander.
1. 00 ' Empty

**Titre de la fiction : E**_mpty_**  
Auteur : M_yself, Fox_  
Personnages : S_HINee, Dong Bang Shin Ki, SS501, BigBang et bien d'autres ..._  
Mot de l'auteur : H_um , ma première fiction basé sur un JongKey (Au départ un OnKey mais finalement; seulement à sens unique. ) Soyez indulgent, please! _  
_D_**_onc, voici le prologue, le premier chapitre ne tardera pas, il me faut juste __suffisamment de temps ~ ! See U Soon ! :D _

* * *

_**P**rologue to a long love story ~ ****_

_**D**errière le feu ardent des projecteurs qui ne nous illuminent que le soir, derrière tout ce business qui se créer autour d'idoles que les jeunes adolescentes admirent de pars leurs physiques remarquables. C'est dans leur vie privée que l'on veut fouiller…  
__Une hypothèse comme une autre, une vie comme une autre. Cependant, c'est la leurs que je veux inventer, c'est une fiction, tout est fictif, pour sûr._

_Quand Key se rend compte que bien des choses rendent différent son amitié envers le leader et que finalement, il ne peut rien faire que tout ce qu'il a voulu former n'était qu'un vide. _

_Que ce même leader, est déjà pris par une personne que les autres membres du groupe redoutaient. Un adversaire, un don juan, un Homme avant tout, certes. _

_Cependant, tout s'est terminé avant d'avoir commencé… Et tout recommença à partir d'un vide qu'il avait lui-même créé… _

**_This is 'Empty' ._**


	2. 01 ' Esperando

_Voilà le chapitre 1 , Bonne lecture ! :D _

* * *

_Chapitre Premier : Esperando _

**_A_**_ppartement, 12 Mars, 20h25_

_L'appartement habituellement calme, dû à l'absence quasi-permanente du groupe, était bruyant jonglant entre des rires, des cris de victoires, ou bien des cris désespérés, rendant l'appartement plus chaleureux qu'à l'accoutumé. _

_Assis sur le parquet ciré du salon, le maknae du groupe ainsi que Mister Bling Bling se bataillait sur la WII acheté au Noël de l'année précédente et qui était installée dans le salon. _

_Le leader était assis sur le canapé en cuir, aménagé au centre du salon, près de là où les deux joueurs s'étaient posé, un bouquin entre ses doigts fins décorés de quelques bagues en argent dont une qui était son trésors unique. _

_Le rappeur du groupe, Key, était allongé sur le reste du canapé, les jambes pliés, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses d'Onew, ses yeux fixant alternativement le visage pâle d'Onew et l'écran de la télévision qui affichait que TaeMin était sur le point de gagner. _

_Quand au second rappeur, MinHo était assis, ou plutôt a moitié avachis sur le sol du salon, non loin des deux joueurs, son visage légèrement masqué par ses mèches brunes naviguait entre l'écran d'ordinateur affichant plusieurs pages de forum sur le groupe à celui de l'écran plat du salon. _

_Key soutenait TaeMin qui visiblement était sur le point de gagné une nouvelle course de Mario Kart, le petit maknae narguait JongHyun qui désespérait, son personnage tombant souvent sur les pièges du maknae. _

_Onew essayait de se concentrer sur son livre, qui semblait plus ou moins intéressant, mais le regard parfois chaud de Key fixant le siens le déconcentrait, le faisant perdre sa ligne. Depuis bien une heure, il était toujours sur la même double-page. Une de ses mains soutenait la couverture sombre du livre et l'autre s'était glissé dans les mèches brunes de Key. Ce dernier s'étira un peu se recala confortablement contre les cuisses d'Onew. JongHyun soupira de désespoir et osa à peine regarder l'écran qui affichait la victorieuse victoire du Maknae, un score presque humiliant : '10-01'_

_TaeMin se tourna vers sa ' maman' et lui fit les doigts en 'V', signe de victoire. Ce dernier s'exclama, un sourire fier et amusé sur les lèvres :_

**'_T'es le meilleur, Minnie !_**

**_- Honey ! grogna JongHyun, tu me soutiens même pas ! Infidèle !_**

**_- Bah non, je soutiens toujours le meilleur !'_**

_JongHyun mima une moue offusqué et Key lui tira la langue en signe de réponse. Onew regarda vaguement le jeu de rôle que jouait le rappeur et mister Bling Bling, mais reporta bien vite son attention sur la page qu'il n'avait visiblement pas tourné depuis bien 10minutes, un rictus amical légèrement recouvert de déception dessiné sur ses lèvres charnues. _

_TaeMin se leva et partit dans la cuisine rattaché au salon de façon américaine, il avait promis qu'après une dernière victoire a Mario Kart, il irait préparer le dîné, il avait déjà marchandé plusieurs victoires, et puis, c'était son tour de le préparer._

_Key regarda Onew visiblement plus plongé qu'habituellement dans son bouquin qui semblait d'un ennui à mourir et demanda :_

**' _On fait une partie ?_**

**_- 'Occupé._**

**_- Mais laisse-le un peu tomber ton bouquin… _**

**_- Pas le temps._**

**_- Bon, tant pis… Honey, t'en fais une contre moi ?_**

**_- Ok, de toute manière, toi, je sais que je te bat !'_**

_Onew se renfrogna contre le dos du canapé, ce que Key remarqua, mais ne releva pas, ce dernier se leva à contrecœur de la place qu'il avait prise auprès d'Onew et s'installa sur le parquet à côté de JongHyun._

**_D_**_eux jours plus tard, l'appartement, 8h36._

_L'appartement légèrement silencieux des SHINee était plongé dans une pénombre habituelle à cette heure-ci, le seul son à peine audible était les respirations calmes et régulières qui troublaient ce calme presque pesant._

_La lumière traversait difficilement les stores rendant la lumière légèrement tamisée._

_Dans la chambre commune, encore plus sombre que le reste de l'appartement, les membres dormaient – cela arrivait une ou deux fois par semaine, selon les exigences !-. Ils étaient tous enveloppés dans des couvertures en polaire beiges, Minnie s'était collé au dos de MinHo qui avait réussit à attraper le t-shirt de JongHyun qui marmonnait les paroles de Replay mélangé à Hello. Et JongHyun avait son dos de collé à celui d'Onew qui serrait entre ses deux bras le corps frileux de Key dont les joues étaient légèrement humide. Son visage fermé s'était reposé sur l'épaule du leader.  
Un bruit provenant d'un portable le réveilla, et ses deux pupilles brunes s'ouvrirent en un grognement à peine audible. _

_Il observa un instant où il était et glissa des bras d'Onew pour se mettre sur ses coudes, il observa attentivement la pièce endormie et relâcha toute la force qu'il avait mise dans ses bras pour se lever et retomba mollement sur le matelas. Il passa le dos de sa main sur son front comme pour prendre sa température et soupira, visiblement fatigué. Un grognement suivit d'une injure attira soudainement son intention figé sur le plafond qui lui semblait si intéressant dans l'instant présent … Key se releva sur ses coudes et vit JongHyun sur son portable, il demanda, la voix encore embrumé :_

**'_Honey ?'_**

_JongHyun tourna la tête vers Key, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque et demanda :_

**'_Je t'ai réveillé ?_**

**_- Non non , je crois que c'est plutôt ton portable …_**

**_- Arf, Sorry, Honey. _**

**_- C'était Shin Se Kyung, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_- Tout juste. _**

**_- Elle est drôlement matinale … _**

**_- Ouais.'_**

_Key leva, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Onew et rejoignit le salon avec JongHyun tout en discutant silencieusement pour pas réveiller les autres membres profondément endormis. _

**_L_**_oge de l'Inkigayo, 15h15. _

_La porte noire avec l'écriteau 'SHINee' écrit en gros dessus 'ouvrit sur le manager du groupe, ce même manager avait entre les mains, leur emploi du temps ainsi que d'autres papiers pour le leader. Il distribua l'emploi du temps et discuta avec Onew jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Krystal & Luna de f(x).  
Key tourna rapidement la tête et la maquilleuse jura en le lui faisant retourner la tête. _

_Le manager des SHINee se tourna vers Krystal et demanda, toujours le nez sur son l'écran de son portable :_

**' _Vous voulez, les filles ?_**

**_- On ne va pas tarder, faudrait pas que les garçons traine. _**

**_- Vous inquiétez pas, si Key se tient tranquille dans deux secondes on a finit. _**

**_- D'accord.'_**

_La petite blonde qu'était Luna s'approcha de son ainé et se mit à sa hauteur pour lui soufflé au creux de l'oreille :_

**'_Oppa, si t'es pas sage, pas de sucettes après !'_**

_Key explosa de rire et se prit une tape sur la tête de la part de la maquilleuse qui en avait assez de voir le visage de son cobaye se déformer toute les trente secondes. Luna retourna voir Krystal et elles partirent pour commencer leur chanson, sans Amber. TaeMin se leva des genoux de MinHo et pressa un peu la maquilleuse de Key, Onew replaça quelques unes de ses mèches blondes devant le miroir et rejoignit le couloir bien vite rejoint par Key qui avait été libéré de la maquilleuse, il attrapa le Leader par la taille et déposa son visage sur son épaule, un sourire narquois glissé sur ses lèvres. _

_Les yeux peints de noirs d'Onew se posèrent sur son cadet et il se libéra un peu brutalement de l'emprise amicale de Key pour rejoindre MinHo qui attendait un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Key resta dans le couloir planté comme un épouvantail. TaeMin lui tapota l'épaule et ils rejoignirent l'arrière scène. _

_La fin de Nu ABO s'annonça et TaeMin et Key entrèrent en scène, TaeMin se plaça entre Luna et Krystal et Key entre Sulli & Victoria.  
Les premiers pas se firent tous les six mais Victoria et Sulli disparurent de la scène, laissant place à un quatuor dansant. Cependant la musique de Lucifer s'enchaîna rapidement et Krystal & Luna se résignèrent à quitter la scène.  
La chorégraphie de Lucifer était effectuée avec une perfection jamais estimée sur la scène coréenne, aucune faute aussi bien dans le chant que dans la danse._

_Une synchronisation parfaite. _

_La chanson se termina et les projecteurs colorés s'éteignirent sur les cris des fans réclamant une nouvelle chanson._

_Une assistante vint leur donné leurs bouteilles, et le manager leur souhaita deux bonnes semaines de repos bien mérité._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent du studio, tous avec une paire de lunettes noires sur le nez, Key avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, JongHyun sur son portable, Onew à l' écart. Et le petit couple, MinHo et TaeMin, se charriait à tour de rôle. _


	3. 02 ' Don't Leave Me Alone

Voilà Le chapitre 2 avec beaucoup de retard o!  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Empty

Chapitre 2 ~ Don't Leave Me Alone

_**O**__ne Week Later 1 : 40 PM._

_**L**__a pluie tombait à grosse goutes depuis le petit matin et recouvrait doucement la neige qui avait commencé à tomber la semaine précédente. La pluie faisait tombé un voile sombre et mélancolique sur la ville animée et joueuse qu'était Séoul, faisant ressortir les mauvais 'bords' de cette capitale. Le silence n'était pourtant pas au rendez-vous, posant un lapin à cette pluie glaciale, le Seoul WC Stadium accueillait encore un match, de foot semblait-il. La circulation à cette heure-ci était certes minime, mais, brisait quand même le silence que la pluie plaçait habituellement._

_C'est par la fenêtre d'un appartement du centre-ville que l'on va se concentrer, cependant, pas n'importe quel appartement. Celui des nouvelles stars de la SM, les SHINee._  
_Plusieurs fous rires ainsi que de la musique assez forte s'entendait depuis le bas de l'immeuble. Tous, à l'exception près de Key & de Onew, se lançait des défis de danse plus ou moins facile sur la console du salon. Le rappeur, MinHo, semblait défaillir à chaque fois que le défis étaient lancé par son cadet, TaeMin, qui se révélait être un dieu de la danse, et par moment, cela faisait presque peur JongHyun qui avait peur de perdre sa réputation au profit de ses cadets._  
_Ce fut contre MinHo que Mister BlingBling jeta son cinquième défi, espérant au moins pouvoir gagner contre lui. Et ce fut avec cette pauvre défaite que JongHyun partit déprimé dans la cuisine, pensant trouver quelque chose à manger histoire de remonter son moral déjà bien bas, il acceptait de perdre contre les aînés mais perdre 10 fois contre ses cadets, tel que TaeMinnie et MinHo, c'était ... Blasant._  
_Onew ne tarda pas à sortir peu après, toujours ses lunettes sur le bout du nez. TaeMin s'était finalement assis sur le canapé, MinHo l'avait rejoint et avait demandé s'il devait continuer jusqu'à épuisement total ou finalement mettre un film déjà vu des centaines de fois. TaeMin avait choisi la seconde option et était partit chercher un des films cultes qu'ils ne se lassaient jamais de regarder. JongHyun revint un peu après le départ de TaeMin, un pot de pop-corn entre les mains etun peu de nutella à la commissure de ses lèvres, trahissant sa gourmandise, et il vit Onew, planté comme un épouvantail devant la porte de sa chambre, complètement pris dans ses pensées plus ou moins spéciales._  
_Il déposa le pot de pop-corn sur les genoux de MinHo et s'approcha d'Onew, il passa sa main devant ses yeux et le leader finit par réagir. JongHyun demanda :_

**'**_**Tu regardes le film avec nous ou tu vas continuer ton après-midi enfermé dans ta chambre tel un … un …**_**  
**_**- un ermite ! s'exclama TaeMin en passant juste derrière JongHyun le DVD de Tomb Raider et celui de Resident Evil entre les mains.**_**  
**_**- Oui voilà, un ermite !**_**  
**_**- Ben en fait, je dois sortir cette après-midi.**_**  
**_**- AH ! JongHyun, j'ai gagné ! s'écria MinHo, assis à l'inverse du sens normal sur un canapé, les coudes sur le haut du dossier du canapé.  
- Mais tu triches toi ! Tu vas fouiner dans son agenda !  
- C'est pas interdit, JongHyun ~  
- Tss.  
- T'oubliera pas l'argent…  
- Oh ça va ! Tu l'aura ton argent !**_**  
**_**- Alors comme ça, y'en a un qui fouille dans mon agenda et vous pariez sur ma tronche ? cria-t-il mi exaspéré, mi- ennuyé.**_**  
**_**- Onew, Onew, Onew … C'est pas la première fois j'te rassure !**_**  
**_**- Et sur Umma aussi, vous le faites ?**_**  
**_**- Egalement, et là, pour le coup, je suis sûr de gagné !**_**  
**_**- Eh ben, s'il savait …**_**  
**_**- Huh … En fait, t'étais le seul pas au courant… Sinon, tu sors avec qui ?**_**  
**_**- JaeJoong, Taecyeon et Park Jung Min.**_**  
**_**- Encore lui ? demanda TaeMin, sur un ton devinant facilement l'agacement du Maknae vis-à-vis de 'Sexy Charisma'.'**_

_La dernière phrase du Maknae coupa cours à la conversation. Onew soupira et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer. JongHyun soupira et s'installa à côté de Flamming Charisma en crachant un ' Si KiBum savait.' MinHo lui répondit qu'il devait être d'ores et déjà au courant, il était tel un paparazzi, toujours en train de fouiner. Une porte s'ouvrit, JongHyun & MinHo tournèrent vivement la tête a l'entente du son, ils virent KiBum, ses fidèles montures noires posées sur l'arrête de son nez, ses cheveux toujours bien en ordre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et partit dans la cuisine, toujours suivit du regarde insistant de JongHyun, espérant un regard de la part du rappeur, et du regard blasé de MinHo. Après s'être servit une tasse de café, il tourna la tête en direction du salon, et remarqua les deux regards insistants de ses aînés, il lâcha, visiblement étonné :_

**'**_**Un … problème ?**_**  
**_**- Pas le moindre ! crièrent-ils en se tournant vers la télé où le début du film commençait.  
- J'ai gagné, chuchota MinHo en rigolant.  
- Sa aussi t'es allé le voir dans son journal intime ?  
- Du tout. L'instinct de mannequin mon cher, enfin, tu peux pas savoir.  
- J't'en foutrais de l'instinct de mannequin.'**_

_Key prit sa tasse avec lui et s'installa à côté du maknae. Flamming Charisma regarda JongHyun mais finalement tourna la tête vers la télé qui diffusait le film choisit par TaeMin, soit, Tomb Raider qui était irrémédiablement le film qu'ils pouvaient voir tous au moins 100 fois par semaine sans jamais sans lasser, pourquoi ? Non pas pour les formes charitables ni les beaux yeux d'Angelina Jolie, juste parce qu'aussi bien le premier que le deuxième, leur scénario donnait toujours l'impression que l'on ne le connaissait pas et que à chaque fois que l'on le revoyait, et que l'on avait beau connaître les répliques sur le bout des doigts, on découvrait les nouvelles facettes de ce film magistral._ _Le film tournait, captivant les 4 personnes présentes dans le salon, ne pouvant à peine décrocher le regard de la télé._

_Cependant, une demi-heure après le début du film, le leader sortit de la pièce où il s'était exilé après le déjeuner pour faire on-ne-sait-quoi. Il s'était habillé d'un jean blanc simple retenu par une ceinture de la même couleur, d'un T-Shirt blanc en col en V avec un serpent traversant son poitrail, d'une veste des Yankees, une équipe de Baseball américaine, offerte par Key pour son anniversaire d'il y a deux ans de cela, et des baskets nike et quelques bijoux par-ci par-là, une tenue simple en soit. Key, JongHyun et MinHo tournèrent la tête, mais Key changea bien vite de cap à l'entente d'une des phrases de l'actrice du film. MinHo demanda, sur un ton bas pour éviter les remarques des deux accros à la TV : Key & TaeMin :_

**'**_**Tu rentres quand ?**_**  
**_**- Aux environs de 17h ou de 18h.**_**  
**_**- Soit prudent.  
- Je vous ramène un truc ?  
- Un pack de bière si t'oublie pas.  
- Ok. '**_

_Onew enfila son manteau et son écharpe et quitta l'appartement tel un courant d'air froid._

_**S**__everal Hours Later , 8 : 35 PM__._

_La pluie avait cessé depuis bien deux bonnes heures et de fins flocons tombaient à présent, givrant les flaques d'eau, transformant la ville devenue mélancolique par le temps à une ville presque cristalline, endormie sous un sommeil dont Morphée tenait les rênes, et pourtant, l'heure n'était pas au sommeil. Cependant, Séoul s'accordait avec le temps … La pluie symbolisait la mélancolie et la neige au sommeil. Le soleil déjà caché par les nuages gris de la journée avait laissé place à la lune qui fendait les nuages en deux, dévoilant sa luisance parfaite._

_Les rues endormies où seul quelques personnes marchaient encore, dont la plupart était des couples, était éclairées par des lampadaires qui n'éclairait que peu les petites rues._  
_Non loin de l'appartement de SHINee, le leader de ceux-ci ainsi que plusieurs de ses compagnons déambulaient dans la rue, dont deux à moitié ivre. Onew les fit montés dans l'immeuble où son appartement était, c'est les bras chargés de sac de différentes boutiques de grandes marques qu'il frappa à la porte de l'appartement, ne pouvant pas taper le code, les mains trop occupées à tenir les sacs. De l'autre côté de la porte, on trouvait le parfait tableau d'un appartement aux allures calmes, le maknae assis devant l'écran géant, une manette de PlayStation 2 entre les mains, n'ayant pu résister a jouer à l'un des Tomb Raider après avoir visionner les deux films dans la journée, MinHo était sur le canapé son portable entre les doigts, Key était juste à ces côtés, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, visionnant avec MinHo des articles postés sur eux sur leur fan club dont des photos, des articles et bien d'autres… Et JongHyun était assis au comptoir de la cuisine style américaine, une tasse de café et un livre en main, surveillant d'un œil la partie de Minnie et la discutions qui semblait parler de leurs fans de KiBum & MinHo. Cependant, ce tableau fut brisé comme un éclair qui fendrait le ciel en deux par les coups à la porte, Minnie mit pause à son jeux et regarda ses aînés, et fronça les sourcils, montrant clairement que ce ne sera pas lui qui ira ouvrir, KiBum fit exactement la même tête, et MinHo se dévoua finalement à y aller, il déposa son portable dans les mains de Key et partit ouvrir. Il tapa le code de la porte et ouvrit et fut surpris de trouver un Onew, les sacs chargés ainsi que Jung Min tenant JaeJoong & Taecyeon presque ivre. Il les laissa passés mais ne manqua pas de lancer un regard plus que foudroyant à l'adresse de Jung Min qui l'ignora royalement. Il savait qu'il ne devait plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, pour la santé mentale de KiBum TaeMin, JongHyun & MinHo avait décrété que jamais cet imbécile ne reviendrait ici, ou du moins pas après qu'il n'ait fait de plates excuses à KiBum pour ce qu'il s'était passé un an plus tôt. Le seul à n'avoir rien dit était Onew, qui considérait encore Jung Min comme son ami. Key tourna la tête et JongHyun soupira d'énervement, et s'approcha de MinHo avant de lui souffler au coin de l'oreille :_

**'**_**J'te jure, retiens moi de ne pas faire un malheur. Si Key ne vas pas bien on tient sa au compte d'Onew. '**_

_MinHo invita tout le monde à s'assoir à l'exception de Jung Min qui resta aux côté d'Onew. Key ne salua que Taecyeon ainsi que JaeJoong mais ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Onew ainsi que Jung Min, Minnie fit de même mais resta quand même sur sa console, MinHo vint s'asseoir à côté de KiBum et reprit son portable, JongHyun reprit également sa place initiale. Une conversation débuta entre JongHyun, MinHo, Taecyeon qui avait quelque peu reprit conscience ainsi que JaeJoong, parlant de leur journée, jusqu'au moment que personne dans l'appartement excepté ceux qui étaient d'ores et déjà au courant. Ce fut JaeJoong qui en parla, brisant la douce atmosphère qui régnait en une atmosphère rigide, presque aussi brûlante qu'un incendie :_

**'**_**Oh et vous avez ! Y'a un nouveau couple !**_**  
**_**- Parmi les DBSK , parce que bon … ? demanda JongHyun, toujours intrigué par les histoires de cœurs se déroulant dans l'ex-groupe.**_**  
**_**- Non mais Bling Bling, tu sais que nous, on a plus le droit de prendre contact avec U-Know & Max ! Mais je peux te dire que Xiah & Micky sont en super forme en se moment ! S'écria-t-il avec tout de même une pointe d'amertume dans la voix à l'évocation de la dislocation du groupe Dong Bang Shin Ki, sous la dernière réplique, Bling Bling explosa de rire, comprenant parfaitement ce que signifiait cette phrase.**_**  
**_**- C'est du beau, tiens !**_**  
**_**- Sinon, pour U-Know et moi-même, tu sais très bien dans quelle situation on est, hein.**_**  
**_**- Sa ne doit pas être facile, non ? demanda MinHo, essayant toute les phrases possibles pour retarder l'échéance de la phrase qu'il avait déjà calculé à cause de certains actes d'Onew et Jung Min.**_**  
**_**- On a cassé, lors de la fin du procès et le choix de la SM. Pas le choix, on ne pouvait plus se voir, alors à quoi bon continué une relation ou même la communication est coupé.**_**  
**_**- Et il en pense quoi YunHo ?**_**  
**_**- Aucune idée, je lui ai envoyé un e-mail auquel il n'a jamais daigné répondre ni même lire surement, tant pis devrais-je dire. Mais sinon, je vais vous parler du nouveau couple que j'ai réussi à former !**_**  
**_**- Oh non … marmonna MinHo, sachant pertinemment que pour KiBum sa allait être atroce que c'était un aller au enfer presque directement pour son esprit déjà troublé actuellement.**_**  
**_**- Et bien, j'ai l'honneur et la satisfaction d'annoncer que Jung Min ici présent est en couple avec Onew, Leader des SHINee, ici présent également !'**_

_Suite à cette révélation que Key n'avait pas du tout vu venir, Minnie tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Onew, MinHo glissa discrètement sa main au niveau du dos de Key comme signe de réconfort, et Key se tourna vers Onew, un sourire si faux accroché aux lèvres et déclara :_

**'**_**Tout le bonheur pour vous deux!'**_

_JongHyun ainsi que MinHo virent tout de suite la mauvaise fois et le mensonge lancé par Key, c'était compréhensible. MinHo et Minnie déclarèrent leurs félicitations, mais JongHyun, rien. Ils parlèrent encore un peu mais JaeJoong déclara devoir ramené Tacyeon ainsi que Jung Min. Jung Min sortit en premier accompagner de Onew avec Taecyeon tandis que JaeJoong resta un peu avec MinHo, il en profita de l'absence du couple pour demander discrètement :_

**'**_**Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Jung Min, MinHo ?**_**  
**_**- C'est compliquer.**_**  
**_**- Appel moi alors. Parce que se jolie blanc tout à l'heure ne me dit rien qui vaille.**_**  
**_**- Je t'appellerais, t'inquiète.**_**  
**_**- J'y compte bien.**_**  
**_**- C'que tu peux être dur des fois …**_**  
**_**- Dis pas de bêtises, je n'aime pas voir mes amis, surtout Key, dans des états comme celui de tout à l'heure. L'air absent, complètement détaché de la réalité.'**_

_MinHo acquiesça et JaeJoong quitta l'appartement. Onew revint en même temps qu'Hero le quittait. L'heure du diner n'allait pas tarder à sonner, MinHo interpella Key, celui qui devait préparer le diner ce soir, suite à un planning mis en place à cause d'une plainte venant du maknae qui était toujours occupé à préparer le diner et le déjeuner. Key était cependant déjà dans l'entrée, sa veste à la main, il répliqua suite à la demande de MinHo :_

**'**_**Je mange dehors.**_**  
**_**- Ok, JongHyun ?**_**  
**_**- Je vais avec lui.**_**  
**_**- Donc en gros, c'ma poire qui s'en occupe.**_**  
**_**- Comme d'hab'!  
- Et le planning ?  
- Oh ça va ! Sa tu vois, ton instinct de Mannequin te l'as pas prédit, cria JongHyun depuis l'entrée  
- Tss. Et faites attention, j'ai pas envie de recevoir un coup d'fil de l'hôpital du coin !'**_

_Key enfila sa veste noire ainsi que son écharpe et s'éclipsa de l'appartement, bientôt suivit par JongHyun. KiBum alluma son iPod et mit une oreillette dans son oreille et l'autre dans cette de JongHyun qui était arrivé à ses côtés._  
_Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment, aucun osant rompre le silence qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes imposé. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans la rue principale du quartier où le trois quart de la restauration s'était concentré, il y avait étonnement plus de monde que dans les autres rues, beaucoup de touristes surtout. Key s'arrêta et demanda en baissant le son de son iPod :_

**'**_**On mange où ? On a le choix ici, Italien, Américain, Français, Chinois, Japonais, Thaïlandais, Vietnamien … ?**_**  
**_**- Américain ? Ça fait un baille qu'on n'a pas mangé comme ça.**_**  
**_**- Okai !'**_

_Ils descendirent le long de la rue pour finalement trouver un petit restaurant tout en bas de la rue près du rondpoint : 'Party In the U.S.A'._  
_Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, un groom vêtu d'un pantacourt en jean déchiré avec une chemise hawaïenne les accueillais, il leur donna une table au premier étage près de la baie vitrée qui couvrait l'entière totalité de l'étage. La décoration était simple, les tables étaient couvertes de nappes avec le drapeau des USA dessiné dessus._

_Le même groom qui les avait accueillis arriva peu après avoir reçu la carte et il prit leur commande. Sur le petit badge accroché à sa chemise on pouvait lire le nom de 'Jason', il devait être un américano-coréen._  
_Les plats furent vite arrivés, ils commencèrent à manger mais le téléphone de JongHyun les coupa presque rapidement : 'Shin SeKyung'_  
_Il se leva, déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Key en s'excusant et s'éclipsa du restaurant. Key entraperçut JongHyun dehors peu après sa disparition, assis sur le banc sur l'autre rue. Il semblait se disputer avec Se Kyung._  
_KiBum finit son plat et interpella le groom de tout à l'heure, le dénommé Jason._ _Celui-ci arriva rapidement :_

**'**_**Je peux vous aider Mr ?**_**  
**_**- Est-ce que vous pouvez mettre le plat de mon ami dans une boîte s'il-vous-plait ? Je doute qu'il revienne…**_**  
**_**- Pas de souci !**_**  
**_**- Merci…'**_

_Jason partit avec le plat de JongHyun et revint peu après avec une boîte portant le logo du restaurant. Key prit la boîte mise dans un sac et déposa un supplément au paiement sur une petite coupole près du comptoir au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il sortit il trouva JongHyun à la même place, il déposa le sac juste à côté de lui et partit sans se retourner, le cœur lourd._

_**T**__wo Days Later, 9 : 45AM._

_Les membres étaient déjà tous debout, habillés, coiffés, maquillés et nourris, ce qui était, à cette heure-ci, rare._  
_Onew était adossé au canapé, la tête encore embrumé et les yeux montrant un signe important de fatigue. MinHo était bien réveillé comparé au leader, la tête du maknae reposait sur son épaule, complètement fatigué.  
Key était assis sur l'une des chaises du comptoir de la cuisine, JongHyun à ses côtés._  
_Le téléphone sonna, réveillant en sursaut Onew qui s'était presque endormi, il décrocha rapidement, il parla un peu avec leur manager, et se tourna ensuite vers le reste des membres une fois le téléphone reposé. MinHo demanda, a demi-agacé a demi-curieux :_

' _Alors ?_  
_- Ligne 3 jusqu'à la Seoul Art Center. On le retrouve là-bas._  
_- Ah , c'est loin merde.'_

_Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et désertèrent leur appartement en soupirant, MinHo tenant TaeMin pour éviter qu'il tombe._  
_Ils retrouvèrent leur manager Park Tae Hyeok juste à la sortie de la bouche de métro. Il les emmena devant une grande école un peu plus loin de la Seoul Arts Center. Une fois devant les grands bâtiments, il leur expliqua leur venue :_

**'**_**Listen Boys. Vous voici à la 'Dream High School', vous serez ici pour environ six mois voir plus pour améliorer vos caractéristiques en danse, en chant, rap etc.. et en arts. Vous serez séparez en groupe de deux, sauf pour un, logique ! Il y a 5 classes, dont 4 connue. Vos professeurs seront des membres de groupes, jeunes, forcément. Pour certain, plus jeune que des élèves. Voici vos classes : JongHyun & Key dans la classe Or, soit la classe 2, avec Ga In des Brown Eyed Girls comme prof. TaeMin et MinHo en classe 3, soit classe Argent avec DayDay des Dalmatian. Et Onew en classe bronze, soit 4 avec BoA. Vous avez tous pigé ? Bon allez, bonne chance les mecs.'**_

_Le manager leur distribua les papiers d'inscription aux clubs, des infos sur la classification des classes ainsi que sur la classe 5 nommé classe 'S.T.A.R.S' et le plan des quatre bâtiments : Réfectoire, Gymnase ou salle de concert, salles de classes et Dortoir._  
_Chacun partit de son côté en couple, Onew fut le seul à rester au même endroit._

_**~ JongHyun & Key Side ~**_

_JongHyun jeta un coup d'œil sur le plan fournit par le manager tandis que Key regardait les autres papiers. JongHyun demanda, le regard toujours plongé dans le plan si complexe des bâtiments :_

**'**_**On est salle combien, honey ?'**_

_Ce surnom surprit Key qui ne l'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, il reprit ses esprits et répondit :_

**'**_**25**_**  
**_**- C'est loin, choupinou.'**_

_Ce surnom le surprit encore plus mais resta de marbre. JongHyun soupira et se retourna rapidement en entendant une voiture s'arrêtée derrière eux. Une décapotable rouge se gara juste derrière eux, une femme blonde avec des mèches léopard brunes et cheveux courts habillée d'une veste léopard blanche et de talon aiguille descendit. La seconde femme , celle aux cheveux bruns aux reflets roux descendit à sa suite. La blonde arriva vers JongHyun, ignorant Key :_

**'**_**JongHyun de SHINee, n'est-ce pas ?**_**  
**_**- Exact  
- Dommage que je ne vous ais pas dans ma classe.**_**  
**_**- Tant pis. Vous êtes ?  
- Narsha de la classe Platine, N°1.**_**  
**_**- Et vous ? demanda Key à l'adresse de la seconde femme.**_**  
**_**- Ga In, classe Or et votre prof.'**_

_Ga In accentua le 'votre' comme pour faire remarquer a Narsha la présence de Key et sourit à Key. Narsha soupira et les laissa._  
_Ga In accompagna Key et JongHyun jusqu'à leur classe, entre temps, Key avait glissé sa main froide et timide dans celle chaude et chaleureuse de JongHyun._  
_Elle laissa les deux adolescents devant la salle prétendant devoir voir le principal d'urgence._

**_~ TaeMin & MinHo Side ~ _**

_TaeMin laissa les trois autres et partit avec MinHo jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. MinHo le freina et regarda les papiers fournis par le manager, TaeMin demanda, impatient :_

**'**_**On va où ?**_**  
**_**- Salle 30 : Danse.**_**  
**_**- C'est loin ?**_**  
**_**- Assez oui.**_**  
**_**- Alors, on y va !'**_

_TaeMin attrapa la main de MinHo et le traina dans les couloirs du bâtiment jusqu'à la salle. Entre temps ils croisèrent Joon des MBLAQ ainsi que Victoria des f(x). Cette dernière remarqua tout de suite le maknae et lui sauta dessus :_

**'**_**Minnie !**_**  
**_**-**__**Vicky !**__**  
- Tu vas où ?**_**  
**_**- Salle 30 et toi ?**_**  
**_**- Pareil !'**_

_Minnie discuta avec Victoria tout le long du trajet, et MinHo se contenta de Joon._

**_~ Onew Side ~_**

_Onew s'installa sur un banc après avoir quitté les autres membres de son groupes, il feuilleta un peu les papiers jusqu'à trouver sa salle : Salle 17 : apprentissage._  
_Quand il se releva, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Park Jung Min, ce dernier profita de son petit moment d'absence pour laisser un chaste baiser tel un papillon sur les lèvres du leader._  
_Il lui chuchota ensuite :_

**'**_**On est dans la même classe, babe.'**_

_Un dernier sourire arrogant et ils quittèrent le jardin pour rejoindre leur salle dans le bâtiment A._


	4. 03 ' Breaking the Rules

_Voilà le chapitre 3, alors là, je suis mais alors, vraiment désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs ses derniers jours ~  
Et j'ai commencé l'entretient d'un forum :x  
__J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes 3_**_  
_**

* * *

_Chapitre 3  
~ Breaking The Rules ~_

**_~Key & JongHyun Side ~_**

_Les deux jeunes chanteurs furent laissés en plan par leur professeur, Ga In, qui partit, prétextant devoir voir le principal d'urgence pour les derniers papiers._  
_Depuis l'extérieur de la pièce, on entendait les rires et blagues et multiples conversations qui se déroulaient dans la pièce. _

_Avant d'entrer, JongHyun se tourna vers Key qui regardait la porte avec un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, il se demandait sur qui il allait tomber dans cette pièce, et c'était compréhensible. _

_Il attrapa la poigner noire et la tourna pour enfin ouvrir la porte qui séparait le couloir chaud de la pièce froide. La salle était grande, toute faite de parquet très bien ciré. Les murs sur les côtés étaient recouverts de grand miroir. Au fond de la pièce, une grande fenêtre éclairait l'entière totalité de la pièce, et devant, un petit bureau en bois avec des documents, et à côté de ce même bureau, une étagère avec des livres, des feuilles, des CDs et une chaîne Hi-fi. Près du miroir de droite trônait un magnifique piano à queue noir avec une couverture en velours noir recouvrait le dessus pour éviter que la poussière s'y infiltre. La chaîne Hi-fi tournait déjà, un CD de Lee Hyori dedans : H-Logic. C'était l'un des titres que Key préférait : Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Elle était seulement en fond et d'un volume encore bas et ne couvrait pas l'entière totalité des conversations animées de la salle._

_Il y avait deux rangées de tables, la première était composée de six tables brunes et la seconde, de huit. Key reconnut avec facilité la totalité des personnes présentes dans la pièce : Alexander & DongHo de U-KISS, WooYoung de 2PM, Mir de MBLAQ, JunHyung de BEAST, IU, Uee de After School, HyunA de 4Minute, Sandara Park de 2NE1, Amber et Luna de f(x). Il y en avait un seul sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom, il l'avait déjà vu dans un drama, sûr mais alors, son nom lui échappait totalement. _

_**Point of View of Key **_

_On s'installa sur l'un des tables de la seconde rangée adjacente au piano. JongHyun s'installa à côté d'Amber, me séparant de lui. Je me retrouvai à côté de Mir des MBLAQ, c'était au moins quelqu'un avec qui j'avais des affinités, je soupirai de soulagement de ne pas me retrouver à coter de lui dont le nom m'échappait, j'aurais eu l'air d'un idiot bien inculte. Cependant, je fus tout de suite moins soulager quand je le vis s'installer devant nous, à côté d'Alexander, celui-ci sembla aussi mal à l'aise que moi-même. Je donnai un léger coup de coude dans la côte et je m'approchai de son oreille pour lui demander qui était le blondinet, mais le blondinet se retourna et nous sourit et je ne pus poser ma question à Mir. Xander se retourna également, et son air dépité nous glaça le sang. Le blondinet souriait niaisement, alors que nous trois gardions un silence de marbre presque dû à l'ambiance que le blond avait lancé juste en se retournant. C'était frustrant._

_Mir regardait le blond d'un air aussi dépité que Xander et semblait redouté le moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, je fus le seul à ce demander se qu'il avait d'extraordinaire pour que l'un le regardait en chien de faïence et que l'autre suppliait Dong Ho d'échanger leur places. _

_Finalement, le blondinet arrêta de sourire et ouvrit la bouche. Xander leva la tête sur le plafond et joignis ses mains, et Mir ferma les yeux, une grimace de frustration de glissa sur son visage. Il parla sur une voix joyeuse mais qui au bout du compte devait taper sur les nerfs et me demanda qui j'étais. Mais avant que je ne puisse répondre il surenchérit, disant qu'il me connaissait._

_**' ****T'es le mini-rappeur de SHINee, ne ? Key, c'est sa ? Pourquoi ce surnom hein ? C'est bizarre. Oh ! Quel idiot'**_

_Sa s'était le cas de le dire …_

_**' Je ne me suis même pas présenté, car bizarrement, je sens que tu ne me connais pas ! Lee Hong-Ki, des F.T Island ! J'ai joué dans You're Beautiful !'**_

_Effectivement, je le reconnaissais. Et à cet instant là, je priais qu'il ne soit pas comme dans le drama. Car nous allions être définitivement morts. Il parla encore longtemps mais se tut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le son de talons s'écrasant sans gêne sur le parquet résonna dans la pièce pour immobiliser tout le temps comme des statues._

_On se retourna à une vitesse concurrente à celle des escargots, la dame aux talons n'était autre que Ga In. _

_Elle était habillée d'une simple tunique noire avec un leggins de la même couleur recouvert d'une veste en fourrure blanc à tâche noire. _

_Un homme aux cheveux noisette aux nuances parfois brunes à sa suite, il était habillé d'une simple chemise blanche, d'un jean noir et de bottines noires. Il retira ses lunettes noires et les glissa dans sa poche et dévoila des yeux en amande marrons, un sourire ravageur accroché aux lèvres. Il suivit Ga In jusqu'au milieu de la pièce._

_Ga In entreprit de parler la première, une voix douce correspondant parfaitement avec son image de femme fatale :_

_**'Je me présente. Son Ga In, je serais votre professeur de danse et de composition artistique. Ainsi que professeur des arts appliqués avec l'homme à mes côtés.**_

_**- Je suis Jang Geun Seok, prof' de chant et instruments et d'arts appliqués avec Ga In.**_

_**- A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous vivrez par couple ou seul pour deux d'entre vous, dans les dortoirs bien sûr, reprit-elle.**_

_**- Voici les couples masculins avec le numéro de votre chambre : Alexander et Key, 202. **_

_**Mir et Hong-Ki, 203  
****DongHo et WooYoung, 204  
****JongHyun, 205**_

_**Et moi-même, 201.**_

_**- Les couples féminins : **_

_**IU avec Luna, 206.  
Amber avec DARA, 207.  
Hyun Ah, 208  
Uee, 209.  
****Moi-même, 200.'**_

_Mir frôla la crise cardiaque et je dût presque le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Les clefs des chambres nous furent données et on quitta la pièce, certains dépités, d'autres joyeux. Je voulu rattraper JongHyun, mais il était sur son portable. Xander déposa sa main sur mon épaule et je lui souris amicalement et je le suivis non sans lancer un regard compatissant à Mir qui partait pour un moment avec un gigolo des plus spéciaux. Je jetai un dernier regard vers la salle et remarqua que Geun Seok & Ga In étaient restés, il discutait. On quitta le couloir rapidement, Xander étant un moulin à parole j'oubliai bien vite ma peine de ne pas m'être retrouvé avec JongHyun, Xander semblait être aussi attractif que JongHyun. C'était fou comment sa bonne humeur était transmissible. _

_On traversa le premier bâtiment rapidement et on sortit au niveau de la cours séparant les différents bâtiments, la grande salle pour les Showcase, le dortoir au nord et le réfectoire au sud. Au centre de la cours, on apercevait une petite fontaine entourée de buissons. On traversa tout aussi rapidement la cours pour rejoindre le dortoir, on grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait nos chambres. _

_On retrouva JongHyun qui était avec DongHo, Alexander me tira par le bras et m'emmena jusqu'à notre chambre. Il inséra la petite clef en argent dans la serrure et entrepris d'ouvrir la porte en bois qui séparait le couloir de la chambre dont ils bénéficiaient. Xander resta bloqué telle une statue de cire._

_Je me glissai à ses côtés et vit ce qui l'avait rendu bloqué. La chambre était tout bonnement magnifique !_

_Les murs étaient peints de la couleur d'un bois doré décoré par des peintures ou des photographies de grandes villes telle que NY, Manhattan, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Paris, Seoul ou Tokyo. _

_Le parquet était en parquet, un parquet fraichement ciré. Les deux lits double à gauche, des couvertures en damiers marron et beige couvraient les lits. Lorsqu'on entra dans la totalité de la pièce, on y vit deux grands bureaux en verre dont l'un possédait un ordinateur portable. Non loin d'eux se trouvait une armoire et une commode ainsi qu'une bibliothèque avec à côté un fauteuil et une table basse en verre. Accroché au mur, un écran plat planait sur le mur en face des deux lits doubles._

_Au fond de la pièce, une petite porte grise donnait sur la salle de bain qui était toute aussi splendide que le reste de la chambre. _

_Des murs a damiers noirs et blancs, dont l'un soutenait un long miroir mural dont les contours étaient faits de marbre et décorés aux coins par de faux diamants. Un jacuzzi en marbre blanc dans l'angle de la pièce, les toilettes de l'autre ainsi qu'une douche simple non loin._

_On se serait cru dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. Alexander était stupéfait et moi aussi. Je le secouai un peu et il reprit ses esprits toujours un peu secoué. Il déclara :_

_**' Apparemment, le hall de la salle des Showcase est dans un style européen des années 1910…**_

_**- Le budget bordel …**_

_**- Affolant, hein …' **_

_Après avoir rapidement déposé nos affaires, on partit arpenté le couloir du deuxième étage du dortoir. On croisa Amber et Sandara, une membre de 2NE1, je ne la connaissais pas tellement. J'avais plus d'affinité avec CL, la leader et la rappeuse, Minzy. Dara était sous le choc, Amber également. Alexander passa sa tête entre les deux demoiselles et me fit passer pour que je voie le luxe de la chambre, identique sur quelques points à la nôtre. Amber se réveilla de ce doux songe dans lequel elle s'était plongée et regarda encore la pièce. On discuta un peu mais des bruits provenant des étages supérieurs nous intrigua. Xander arriva à nos côté, nous signalant que, selon les papiers, s'était l'heure du déjeuner. _

_Il me traina par le bras jusqu'à la sortie du dortoir. Pour éviter de passer par le froid hivernal de dehors, on passa par les couloirs qui reliaient certains bâtiments entre eux. _

_On entra rapidement dans le réfectoire, à peine la porte fut ouverte qu'une délicieuse odeur de mets succulent envahi le couloir. Une chaleur presque hostile nous attrapa tout entier et l'on fut forcé d'entrer à l'intérieur._

_Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes, Xander me montra certaines personnes dont les membres de son groupe. _

_**' A droite, là-bas, commença-t-il en me désignant du doigt une table du fond, c'est Eli, à côté, c'est Niel, tu sais, de Teen top ! Yejun de et les autres, je pense que tu les connais, non ?'**_

_Il m'en montra d'autre et on partir se servir. Au fur et à mesure que midi approchait, la salle se remplissait. A 12h15, une voix off retentit depuis les haut-parleurs. _

_**'****Bonjours chers élèves ! cria le directeur de l'établissement Park Hyun Seo. Vu que vous n'avez toujours pas reçu votre emploi du temps, c'est moi-même qui vais vous le communiquer.'**_

_Il donna les emplois du temps de toutes les classes puis, vint enfin le nôtre :_

_**'****Classe Or : Chant, salle 19, danse pendant 2heures salle 17 & 16'**_

_La voix off se tût et laissa place à un grésillement sourd. Lorsque l'on eut finit de manger, on partit avec DongHo, WooYoung, IU, Luna, Amber et Mir vers la salle de notre premier cours. Sur le chemin on croisa deux ainés de notre boîtes de production : JaeJoong et JunSu. Je laissai les autres partir devant, mais Mir resta, étant une connaissance de Xiah._  
_Ce dernier se plaignait déjà de sa compagne, Narsha. 'Une vraie vipère disait-il'. JaeJoong lui, était avec Lee Hyori, dans la classe d'Onew. On discuta un peu mais, ils nous laissèrent bien vite, se souvenant de leurs classes. Nous firent de même. Avoir revu Xiah m'avait fait chaud au cœur. Depuis le procès, lui et Micky avaient été très affaiblis. Le fait de le voir souriant était rassurant, Mir partageait mon avis._

_Lorsqu'on entra, Geun Seok n'était pas encore arrivé, on s'installa à côté de Xander et DongHo, au premier rang._  
_La porte vitrée de la salle s'ouvrit et Geun Seok apparut, un tas de papiers dans les mains. _

_Il s'approcha du piano à queue, referma son coffre noir et déposa les papiers dessus. Il sortit une liste et nous compta. Sa langue claque contre son palet et il parla : _

_**'Alors, tout d'abord, je vais vous distribuez vos emplois du temps ainsi que les fiches d'inscription aux clubs. Un club obligatoire.'**_

_Il donna les fiches à JongHyun qui les distribua en silence. Alexander laissait ses doigts pianoter contre le bois de la table. JongHyun nous donna les feuilles, on les feuilleta un peu et quelques clubs m'intéressèrent tel que celui de stylisme, de création de chorégraphie et celui de photographie. Xander avait choisi celui de design de Showcase, de coiffure et make-up et de stylisme également. Le prof tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, et dit, d'une voix douce mais sévère :_

_**'Rangez sa que l'on commence !'**_

_Sa voix douce était passée sur un ton plus sec. Il nous distribua des fiches et on commença par des vocalises simples. Il nous montra le programme de ses quelques mois, puis, une sonnerie l'interrompit et il dût nous laisser partir de la salle. Avant, il nous conseilla de regarder attentivement les papiers avant d'aller dans le cours suivant. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula normalement, cours sur cours._  
_Je sortis de la salle avec Alexander et JongHyun et DongHo nous rejoignis mais ils prirent un autre chemin, me laissant avec Xander._  
_On partit vers les salles pour nos clubs. En sortant d'une des salles, après m'être séparé de Xander, je tombai sur JaeJoong, le visage fermé. Je l'attrapai et lui demanda si tout allait bien, il lui répondit avec un petit sourire :_

_**'Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mini-pouce.**_  
_**- Hyung !**_  
_**- P'tit bou, mêle toi plutôt de toi.**_  
_**- C'est U-Know ?**_  
_**- Key, s'il-te-plait.**_  
_**- Hyuung ~**_  
_**- Oh Xander ! dit-il pour couper court à la conversation.**_  
_**- Oh ! JaeJoong !**_  
_**- Tu vas bien ?**_  
_**- Nickel !**_

_**- Bon, les mini-pouce, j'vous laisse !'**_

_Il nous fit un signe avec sa main et on partit vers les dortoirs. Je continuais de me demander ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser à ce point…_  
_Quand on arriva, on vit un petit groupe au milieu du corridor. Alexander se faufila entre la foule et ce qu'il vit lui fit atrocement mal au cœur. Il se retourna rapidement et partit vers la chambre en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Quand je criai son prénom dans l'espoir qu'il s'arrête toute la foule se retourna et ce que je vis me fit un pincement au cœur ainsi qu'une légère amertume me fit comprendre la fuite de Xander…_

* * *

_Review ~? 3_


End file.
